I Will Stand Up Once Again
by Brittbratt510
Summary: Sam Evans has just moved to Lima Ohio, still dealing with a dreaded past of abuse, can he finally face it, and find love in the process of it all? Or will the past come back to haunt and consume him? WARNING THIS STORY CONTAINS M/M RELATIONSHIPS, ABUSE.
1. Prologue

**Well Hello there :), This is my first fanfiction story of anykind, so do forgive me if you dont like it or seems badly written :(,WARNING THIS STORY CONTAINS M/M (MALE/MALE), ABUSE, AND CURSING, so if you dont like any of the things listed you can leave with just a click :), Im not exactly sure who Sam will be paired up with yet, but it will be one of the glee guys (Kinda going towards puck) and some of the characters on Glee might have a slight difference in personality, but I do not own any of the glee characters (though it would be awesome if I did XD)**

**Summary - Sam Evans has just moved to Lima Ohio, still dealing with a dreaded past of abuse, can he finally face it, and find love in the process of it all? Or will that past come up to haunt and consume him? WARNING THIS STORY CONTAINS M/M RELATIONSHIPS, ABUSE, SWEARING. To anyone who reads this, it's my first story so i hope its good :).**

* * *

><p><em>Sam awoke to his father screaming at his mother about god knows what, he got up to go get his little brother and sister to bring them back to his room; something that had become routine in the Walsh household.<em> His father Seth, used to be a proud man. Born and raised in Tennessee from wealthy parents, he had a job guaranteed in the family business that would support his immediate family and also allow them to splurge on their wants. In highschool he met the perfect girl, his future wife Trisha Bennett. They felt a connection as soon as they met, so they started dating which continued until their 4th and last year in college, Trisha had become pregnant and they had their first child, Sam N. Walsh. They decided to get married, and Seth would finally work in his family business; Walsh Attorney at Law, and Trisha would watch Sam when he was at work. Things were going fine until the business went bankrupt. Seth lost his job and had to deal with the stress to support his family, of which his wife just gave birth to his second child Stevie, Sam was now 8 years old. He found a few part time jobs to pay the bills and care about the basic needs for his family. Due to his many jobs Seth would come home physically and mentally tired, he would have random bursts of anger towards anyone and everyone that got in his way. He became even worse a year later when his 3rd and last child Stacy was born. From there he seemed to snap, he would come home from work and drink nonstop, even showing up at work the next day drunk. At first his employer let it slide but it became an everyday thing, so he eventually got fired. After that he refused to go out to look for another job, thus causing Trisha to leave her children with him and work to make enough money to live. This didn't stop her husband drinking problem, in fact it became even worse making him delusional and angry. It started with him slapping both her and Sam, then slowly escalated to beating them around, and finally to full attacks on whoever was there at the moment. Sam took it as his job to watch out for his younger siblings, he would bring them into another room and give them something to do, making sure his father was far away from them. Trisha though miserable didn't want to leave her husband in hope that he would once again become the man she originally married, and it also conflicted with her strict christian upbringing. _This brought them to the present night of his father having one of his vicious outbursts. Sam had just put both of his siblings in his room when the sreaming got louder._

_He heard his mother begging his father to stop his drinking to which he reacted negatively_

_"I can do whatever the hell I want, it's my house i bought it"_

_"It's our house we bought it together, why can't you just stop? We could go back to how we were before." she was crying already, and it tore at sams heart to hear her sound so engulfed in sadness._

_"I don't give a shit, im the man of this house, I say what goes."_

_"Please Seth, think about the children for once, it breaks their hearts to see you like this, to see us like this. If you just get help we can work this out"_

_"Screw the little whiny brats, maybe they'll grow some backbone."_

_"Seth " she was cut off in mid sentence by the fist of her husband. Now you could only hear the sound of a fist hitting against another person. Sam couldn't take it anymore he had to do something, he opened his bedroom door but looked back at his little sister and brother huddled together in the corner of his room trying to block the noise out._

_"Stay here, don't open the door or come out untill me or mom come to get you. Okay?"_

_They nodded their heads yes, so he set the lock on his door and walked out. Running down the stairs the noise became sickengly louder, he ran into his parents room and up to his dad standing over his mom punching and kicking her. Sam pushed him. His dad stopped for a second and then turned around, Out of all the times Sam had been beaten by his father not once did he have the emotionless,cold, and hard face he was wearing now. It absolutely frightened sam so he backed up, and his father spoke_

_"You little shit, you think you can push me?"_

_Sam started to stutter uncontrollably as he was backing up against the wall with his father following_

_"Are you gonna answer me you dumb shit? Well are ya"_

_Sam finally mustering up the courage to speak_

_" Please daddy, im sorry but you were hurting mommy, she was gonna die!"_

_His father didn't say anything to that, he just continued to slowly walk towards him,_

_Sam nervously started to speak again "Please "_

_His father didn't even care as he began to beat on his first born, he continued to beat him for awile, occasionally yelling out curses and insults. Trisha slowly got up to go up stairs to get to the phone to call 911 as she was dialing the number, downstairs the abuse on sam went to a new level. Sam was huddled together trying to stop the pain from the impact of his fathers punches and kicks, but suddenly they stopped and he looked up to see his father staring at him strangely. Before he could speak his father picked him up and threw him onto the bed, his head painfully hitting the mattress. Before he could figure out what was going on his father started to touch him in places he never did before. Sam had already been crying, but now he was hysterical begging his father to stop. Upstairs his mother was on the phone calling 911_

_"911 What is your emergency?"_

_" Please help, my husband,he, he's beating my son, just please I need help" she was hysterical as well_

_" Im sorry mam but I need you to calm down, and tell me your name and address."_

_She quickly told them the address and her name_

_"Please just get here quickly"_

_"Dont worry Trisha help is on the way, do you have any other children in the house?"_

_"Yes, my two other children, what should I do?"_

_"Just stay with them, the police and ambulance are almost there"_

_Just then sirens were heard, causing Seth downstairs to stop, he had already disrobed Sam and was about to advance, but he decided to stop so he could get away._

_He ran outside and jumped the fence as the police were at the door, it was locked so they kicked the door down, surprised when they saw a bruised, crying, naked child. A police officer walked over to Sam and asked him if he was ok, only receiving more sobbing from the child he called the medics over. The rest of the officers went upstairs to check the house finding the two other children, and injured women. They had already lost Seth, so they put Sam and his mother and siblings in an ambulance and sent them to the hospital. Before the ambulance left Officer Harris (The officer who went to Sam first) informed Trisha that he would question them later, and followed them to the hospital._

**Flashback End (Were you suspecting that!)**

Sam had just finished packing, he couldn't help but think of what happened ever time they had to move. His father had never been caught (And they even had to change their last name to Evans) but they finally had a lead on him. Thinking back he had only been 12 when that happened. Now turning 17 soon he hated the fact that he still lived in fear of a man he once called his father. He just hoped that now that there were i witnesses who saw his father at a convience store not far from they would be moving away from that the police would catch him and lock him up for good. The police decided it would be best to move them to a small town in Ohio called Lima or something like that, even on the map it was hard to find, but anyway he would be going to McKinley Highschool. Sam hated when he had to move and switch schools, in 4 years he had been to 6 different schools, and McKinley would be the 7th. Everytime he felt like people knew, or that they were always talking about him, it made him anxious and nervous. But he felt really bad for his little brother and sister, with his brother being only 9 and sister 7. He was brought out of his thoughts by his mom who had asked if he finished packing.

"Yeah mom, im done"

"Okay sweetheart, are you all ready to go?"

"Yeah just give me a Minute" he slowly got up to stretch and picked up the few things that werent all ready in the car. They all walked outside to see the officers waiting to escort them all the way to the airport, and even on the plane. From there only officer Harris would stay in Lima, but the state police there were informed about the situation and would be helping. Sam knew that in a few hours he would be in Lima Ohio, and for some reason he felt even more anxious and nervous because he had a gut feeling that this time was gonna be different.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I finished this chapterprologue, and I just wanna say to any readers, that reviews with suggestions or thoughts about this story and improving it will be appreciated :)**

**And just to remind you that this is my first fanfiction story, usually when i think of a story I write it out in my head without ever writing it down so yeah. Thanks for reading and if people like this I will continue it. :)**

**~Brittbratt510**


	2. Another Beginning

**Well, here is the next chapter, and please do forgive me but it's a little bit shorter, but I just felt that it would be right to end the chapter where I did, and save whats next for the next one. I got my first review from SouthernHemmy, and I would just like to say thank you, after I posted the Prologue I got kind of nervous that no one would like it, but again thank you for the nice review and yes Puck and Sam seemed perfect for each other since they first met :).**

**Now that i've got that done with, I just want to say that Im writing this story chapter by chapter, and editing it my self so if i've messed up in some areas feel free to tell me and i will fix it as soon as I can (Also reviews are welcomed) :). I also want to say that I am going to try my hardest to take this story at a steady pace and not rush it. Just to let you know there is'nt that much dialogue in this chapter, but there still some.**

**THERE ARE NO WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER.**

**Finally, on with the chapter and Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>They had just got off the plane and were getting ready to grab their luggage and head to the motel. Sam had fallen asleep on the plane, so he was still a little groggy and out of it. As they were driving to the motel he couldn't help but think that this town was already a little boring, and didn't look like much. To make matters worse tomorrow was the first day of school, and he could already hear the whispers about the new kid, and crazy rumours as to why he's here. As his mom and Officer Harris went to go get the key (They had already arranged plans with the manager the day before) Sam and his siblings grabbed their belongings and headed to the door of their new temporary home. Officer Harris started to go over all of the information and details with his mom (A routine), so Sam, Stevie, and Stacy went and sat on the couch to watch tv. Sam still wasn't paying much attention though, he was too deep in thought about tomorrow and how it would be like, he didn't want to make a fool out of himself or seem like a jerk to others. By the time Officer Harris left it was around 8 so Trisha and the kids just decided to order room service, when they finished their dinner they started to unpack a few things <strong>(Note in this story their motel room is a 3 room one - Sam and Stevies room (1), Trisha and Stacys room (2), the living roomkitchen (3), and then a bathroom)** to make it seem even a little bit more homey. When they finished it was about 9:30 so they decided to go to bed for the night to prepare for their first official day in Lima, Ohio.

**(Timeskip to early morning, and also Note that as for the school time I went by mine which starts at 7:15am and Ends at 2:00 pm.****)**

Sam woke up at 4, and couldn't get back to sleep so he just decided to take a shower, get ready, and maybe watch the new for a little bit before he had to leave. He would be taking the car Officer Haris let him use for his time here, to school, so he wouldn't have to worry about the bus or walking. He put on his favorite playlist on his ipod and pulled out of the parking lot making his way to school. When he arrived there he was a little early, but Mr. Figgins was already there waiting for him, to give him his schedule and inform him about any rules and guidelines; also providing a small tour of the school. Eventually when Mr. Figgins was done the first bell to signal the start of that school day rang. He quickly made his way to his first period class - English. Thankfully he thought, he didn't have to tell the class about himself or read anything just yet (Because he knew he would make a fool out of himself due to his Dyslexia), and sat down at a seat in the back near the windows. This basically continued on in evey period until lunch. He got his food and left to go outside to eat. About three fourths of the way into the period a few kids started to perform a song or something with music and all, and he had to admit it was pretty good, and he knew the song. He started to tap his foot along with the beat just listening to the music. As soon as they were finished the bell rang. The rest off the day went by faster than ever, and he soon found himself walking out of the school doors and to his car, but not before noticing a sign up sheet on the bulletin board about sign-ups for football. He had liked football since he was young, and occasionally played with some of the kids in the schoolyard, and he considered himself good at it, but never thought about joining the school team before now. In no time he was back at the motel. When he walked in the door he saw a note on the counter from his mom

"Sam, I went to go pick up your brother and sister from school, and we're gonna stop by the grocery store, be back soon. Love, Mom"

Deciding to start on his homework since it might take him some time to finish, he grabbed a snack and went to his room. Right as he finished, his mom and siblings walked in the door, with the groceries. He got up to help them put some of the stuff away, and his mom asked him how his day was

"It was fine I guess, nothing really stood out though besides lunch"

"What happened at lunch?"

"Some kids got up and started sing and dance"

"Really, it sounds interesting"

"Yeah"

"So, do you like it there?" she asked

"Yeah, it's alright. But I was maybe thinking about joining the football team."

"Really now, and what made you decide that?"

"I dont know, I just feel like it will give me something to do" he said

" Well honey, I see no problem with that, just be careful not to get hurt"

"Okay" even though he thought that was a little stupid since it's a physical sport but he agreed anyway.

**The next day**, before first period he went to the bulletin board and signed his name for the football tryouts. Reading the sheet he saw that they were today after school and to be ready and in the locker room by 2:15. Sam hadn't really thought about anything else besides that the whole day so the day seemed to go by fast without any problems, When the last bell rang he immediately went to the locker room. Right after he walked in, the coach did as well, which sam noticed she was a girl. She immediately said that everybody was starting from scratch and to be suited up and on the field in 5 minutes (Yeah, im skipping the pizza part from the episode). When tryouts were over, Coach Beiste already had a list of people who were on the team, He was both surprised and happy he made it, but was too tired to be excited about it at the moment. He decided to take a quick shower before he went home to help relieve the pain of his sore muscles, and to wash away the dirt and sweat. Turning the water on and letting it flow over his sore muscles he started to sing one of his favorite songs from Poison (Every Rose has its Thorn). After about 10-15 minutes he was done and on his way home, during this time he started to get more excited about making it on the football team and couldn't wait to tell his mom. When he opened the Motel room door he noticed his mom on the couch watching a cooking show. He sat down next to her and told her the good news.

"I made it on the football team"

"Oh Sam, Im so proud of you, I know your gonna be good at it, and as long as it makes you happy im fine with it"

Sam just smiled and nodded his head at his mother, thinking about how it kinda felt good to know that he was apart of something. But he just had a feeling something was gonna happen tomorrow, and he wasn't sure if it was gonna be something good or bad yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Again sorry for the short chapter, if I can the next one will be longer (I have an OCD thing where every chapter has to be at least 1,000 words, and this one just made it.) Reviews are welcomed and appreciated. With this story im kinda trying to go by the timeline of the show, but with certain cuts or additions, and the issue with Sams dad will be in later chapters because I have other stuff that I want to put before it. Also Im trying to put in as much detail in sams home life at the moment before I get to the good stuff at school and with his possible future relationship :). Thanks for reading, and I will update again soon. :)<strong>


	3. Glee Club makes their entrance

**Well here's the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who added this story to their favorties, or alerts. But remember reviews are welcomed as well. :)**

**Don't really have much else to say, so Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>He had been dreaming about when he was real little, before any of this had happened. He was so lost in in own dream that when he woke up he just continued to lay there thinking about it. After about 10 minutes he looked over at the clock, and jumped up; He was going to be late for school. Taking a quick shower, and getting dressed he grabbed the keys off the counter and ran to his car. Great he though, it's only the second day and I m already going to be tardy for school. Walking through the school doors he was only about 15 minutes late for his first class. He went to sign in at the attendance office and was pleasantly surprised he wasn't the only one late. Looking at the others lined up at the sign in, he let his gaze linger for a little bit longer at a kid with a Mohawk. He had a slightly rough and confident appearance. He was brought out off his thoughts by the attendance lady asking him his name.<p>

"Uh, Sam Evans"

He realized he had almost said Walsh as his last name.

"Reason for being tardy?" She asked. She didn't look to happy about work today or at least right now she didn't he thought.

Not having a good excuse he just told her the truth. "I woke up late"

She signed the slip and asked if he was going to his locker first so she could write the appropriate time.

"Yeah"

She signed the slip and gave him 5 minutes to get to his locker and get his stuff. He said thank you and have a good day, then left to go to his locker. Grabbing his stuff he just started to walk to his class, unaware of the person he was about to run into until it happened. Sam looked up from the ground at the same guy with the Mohawk he saw earlier. Getting up he apologized and started to pick up his books, the other boy knelt down and helped him. As they both stood up the boy spoke, as he was giving Sam back his books.

"Hey, no problem. I'm Puck by the way."

"Thanks, I'm Sam." He was surprised by the others name.

"Yeah, I saw you yesterday, so you're on the football team?" Puck said.

"Yeah, what about you?"

"Cool, and yeah I am" Puck looked around and then turned his attention back to Sam, "So i ll see you later".

Puck didn't wait for a reply and walked away. Sam decided he should probably get to class and made his way towards English, his least favorite class. It turns out that football practice was during the school day (But also after school too on Tuesdays, and Wednesdays), on Tuesdays, and Thursdays, and on the weekend on Saturday at eleven o'clock till twelve, sometimes later on the weekend. Sam made his way to the locker room to change and get ready for practice, when he saw Puck again. Earlier he had found out that Puckerman was his last name and that s why people called him that. Deciding not to say anything he continued to get ready. Compared to yesterday at tryouts practice was uneventful and kind of boring, coach Beiste took today to inform them about the year and what she expects and everything like that. So when practiced ended he didn t shower because they didn't really do anything. Going to his locker again to replace his books for the ones he needed for the rest of the day he was stopped by the teams quarterback, Finn Hudson.

"Hey Sam, my names Finn, this here is Artie"

"I know who you are, you re the quarterback" I mean off course I did, he's the quarterback and I am on the football team.

"Exactly, which makes me very cool, and we'd like to talk to you about glee club." He said

The next thing I know I m in the choir room in front of Finn, Puck, Artie, and this kid named Mike.

"So, Sam tell us about yourself" Finn said

I wasn't sure what to say to I just started with the obvious first, "My names Sam Evans, I like comic books, sports, I m dyslexic so my grades aren t that good, but I m workin on it."

All of a sudden Puck blurts out "Dude your mouth is huge, how many tennis balls can you fit in there?"

I m starting to get so sick of all the mouth jokes, but for some reason I wasn't that mad.

I said "I dont- know I ve never had any balls in my mouth, have you?

Artie starts to say something to Mike and Finn, but I can t really here them so I just wait

Then Puck smirks and chuckles a little bit, and asks "So can you sing with that big mouth?"

"I've never really sung in front of anybody before"

"Dude, let me tell ya chicks dig singers"

I didn't really care that much, but I didn't say it.

"Well, give it a shot, well back ya up, I promise." Finn said.

Getting up, Finn asked me "What song ya got in your back pocket?"

This morning trying to get to school I was listening to the radio because I forgot my ipod, and this one song got stuck in my head.

"Ummm Billionaire" I said.

Finn handed me a guitar I paused for a second still not sure if I want to do this or not, but then I start

**"I wanna be a billionaire so fricken bad**

**Buy all of the things I never had.**

**I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine.**

**Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen.**

Looking next to me I saw Puck playing the guitar backing me up

**Oh everytime I close my eyes I see my name in shining lights.**

**Yeah a different city every night oh I swear the world better prepare for when i'm a billionaire.**

Finn joined in on the drums, and Artie does the rap verses.

**Yeah I would have a show like Oprah I would be the host of.**

Mike starts to dance, and I have to admit he s pretty good at it.

**Everyday christmas give artie a wish list.**

**I'd probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt and adopt a bunch of babies that ain't never had it.**

**Give away a few mercedes like here lady have this.**

**And last but not least grant somebody there last wish.**

**Been a couple months that i've been single so you can call me artie Claus minus the ho ho.**

**Ahaa get it.**

**I'd probably visit where Katrina hit and damn sure do alot more than FEMA did.**

**Yeah can't forget about me stupid.**

**Everywhere I go imma have my own theme music.**

**OH everytime I close my eyes I see my name in shining lights.**

Looking over again I saw puck looking at me and singing along.

**Yeah a different city every night oh I swear **

**the world better prepare for when i'm a billionaire.**

**Oh oh oh oh when i'm a billionaire.**

**Oh oh oh oh.**

**I be playing basketball with the president.**

**Dunking on his delegates.**

**Then I compliment on his political etiquette.**

**Toss a couple milli in the air just for the heck of it **

**But keep the fives, twentys, tens, and bens completely separate **

**And yeah i'll be in a whole new tax bracket **

**We in recession but let me take a crack at it **

**I'll probably take whatevers left and just split it up So everybody that I love can have a couple bucks **

**And not a single tummy around me would know what hungry was **

**Eating good sleeping soundly I know we all have a similar dream **

**Go in your pocket pull out your wallet And put it in the air and sing **

**I wanna be a billionaire so fricken bad Buy all of the things I never had **

**Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine **

**Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen **

**O****h everytime I close my eyes I see my name in shining lights.**

**Yeah a different city every night oh I swear **

**the world better prepare for when i'm a billionaire.**

**Oh oh oh oh when i'm a billionaire.**

**Oh oh oh oh.** **I wanna be a billionaire so fricken bad.**

The song ended and it felt pretty awesome to sing with them. "That was, that was really cool" I said

"Nice, so you think you could come back and do that in front of everybody?"

"Sure" I said.

Finn said to come back during 9th period, and I could audition then, I was excited for it. The bell for the next class rang so I grabbed my things and left. Throughout the day though, I kept on hearing things about the Glee club, and I was starting to get nervous about. If I joined, it seemed like I would be at the bottom on the schools popularity scale, but I wouldn't really care about that if it wasn't for the jocks that made their lives a living hell.

* * *

><p>Sam wasn't sure what to do, he didn't pay attention for the rest of the school day, still thinking about Glee club, and his conflicting feelings about. He liked how he felt when he was singing with them but he really didn't want to stand out, especially because he was new. Earlier he herd that Finn tried to get Coach to let Artie join the team, and she thought he was messing with her, so she kicked him off the team, and Sam became quarterback, so now it'd be awkward between him and Finn. It soon became 9th period and he had made his decision. He quickly packed his stuff and made his way to the locker room for practice. He was the last one in the locker room and thankfully Puck hadn't said anything as he was walking in. Tying his shoe, he looked up and saw Finn walking in, he let out a sigh.<p>

"Hey man, ah, why didn't ya show at the audition?" Finn asked I wasn't sure what to say "I wanted to, I did, but after what coach Beiste did to you. Do you know how everybody talks about you glee guys?"

"Oh, ya you get use to all that."

"Finn, I'm, I'm the new guy, that means I m already on the outside lookin in. I don't wanna start off three touchdowns behind."

It was silent for a second, then Sam said "I gotta go, coach Beiste makes us do 100 pushups for every minute were late, so"

"Yeah you made the team, that"s cool, what position?"

Sam wasn't sure if he should say, but he couldn't really think of any way to get out of it so he just told him

"Quarterback."

* * *

><p>Sam felt like an ass after, he really did like the sound of Glee, but he probably wouldn't be here for long anyway, and he didn't need all of the unnecessary drama that Glee club would bring. He realized he was just trying to make up excuses as to why he didn't join. His mom walked in the door.<p>

"Hey honey, guess what?"

"What?" For a minute he thought it was news about his dad "I got a job!"

"That's great mom!" He was happy for her, but just couldn't show it, he was still thinking about today.

"Where's your brother and sister?

"In their rooms."

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna go tell them the good news, then we'll all go out to dinner okay?"

"Sure".

Sam thought that it was best that he didn't think about it for the rest of the night, so he went to go get ready to go out to dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, did you like it? Review and tell me :) The next chapter is where I'm gonna start changing up what happens in the show so be prepared. <strong>

** ~Brittbratt510**


End file.
